Thor VS Wonder Woman
Thor VS Wonder Woman is the upcoming 84th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring two returning combatants, Thor from Marvel Comics and Wonder Woman from DC Comics in a fight between Marvel and DC's royal and godly power houses. Thor will be voiced by Jonah Scott and Wonder Woman will be voiced by Natalie Van Sistine. Description Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Thor Wiz: This is the world Eternal, root of the World Tree and Nobilis of the Nine Dimensions. Asgard. Boomstick: Like a protector for your butt? Wiz: Shh, shh, shh... Asgard. Since ancient times, this colorful realm has been inhabited by warriors so powerful, many believed them to be immortal deities. Boomstick: And they sort of were. But being immortal in Asgard is a funny thing. See, every few thousand years, these fellas go through a little apocalyptic event where everybody dies. Wiz: Then they're born anew with only vague memories of their previous lives. This is the cataclysmic event known as Ragnarök. And Asgard's newest king, the All-Father Odin, was determined to break this cycle. Boomstick: So he fathered the best damn warrior the realms had ever seen... The Mighty Thor. Wiz: Thor spent most of his life living among his people and defending his realm from its enemies. Boomstick: And he was good at it. Like, really good. He's their tank and DPS all rolled into one when it comes to raiding other realms. And boy, does he look the part. This guy is six feet inches of pure muscle. And possibly lead, because he somehow weighs 640 pounds. Wiz: Thor was trained by the best in Asgard and has proven his mettle across multiple worlds. He helped found the Avengers, and has defeated everything from giants, to demons, to other Gods. Boomstick: As a real-life God, Thor is super strong, super fast, and super durable. And even on those rare occasions when he does get hurt, he patches up real quick with his healing factor. Wiz: And of course being the God of Thunder lets him control lightning and even the Earth itself. Boomstick: But Thor isn't complete without his iconic arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which doubles his already impressive might. And he swings around the most awesome tiny little hammer you've ever seen. Wiz: Mjolnir is an ancient weapon. 65 million years ago, it was forged by dwarves by harnessing a star. Its construction was so intense, it caused the star to explode. And its fiery remains eradicated the dinosaurs. Boomstick: Talk about metal! Wiz: Speaking of metal, Mjolnir is forged from Uru, an extremely durable iron like ore that is highly susceptible to enchantment. Mjolnir in particular is enchanted to house a cosmic storm powerful enough to shake black holes. And yes, the wielders of Mjolnir can access the storms powers, including levitation and control over weather. Boomstick: Never wanted anything so bad in my life... Wiz: Unfortunately, only those the hammer deems worthy can actually wield it, or even pick it up for that matter. You must be pure of heart and noble of mind, or else it won't even budge. Wonder Woman Wiz: Legend has it that lost among the waves sits a solitary island called Themyscira, shrouded in secrecy and inhabited solely by women. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, guess what's my number one new vacation spot? Wiz: Despite their paradise isle far from civilization, the women of Themyscira are more dangerous than you think. They are Amazons, immortal warriors created by the Olympian gods. Their mission: To spread the peace and justice of the gods to a barbarian world. Boomstick: And ship anything to you for free within 2 days. Wiz: If you pay an annual fee. Boomstick: But a bunch of centuries later, they were kinda out of the loop. These chicks had never even heard of shotguns before. Wiz: Until the day a military plane crashed near the island. Determined to reconnect with the world and establish peace once again, the Amazons held a tournament to select a representative. Boomstick: The final test requiring each lady to block a bullet from just a couple yards away. Damn, they don't mess around! Wiz: The winner was one of their youngest, a brave woman simply known as Diana. Boomstick: And that's how she became the Wonder Woman. Wiz: Due to her warrior heritage, Wonder Woman was trained from a very young age in just about every aspect of combat you can imagine. Boomstick: Because what else are you gonna do on that island? She's a master with swords, axes, spears, bows, shields... Ah hell, like pretty much anything that isn't a gun. Wiz: Her amazon physiology grants her super strength, super speed, heightened wisdom, and the ability to heal from most wounds almost instantly. Boomstick: And she can fly, just like Superman. How else did you think she'd get around, an invisible jet? That's stupid! How would you even remember where you parked it? Wiz: To further improve her deadliness, she carries a rather unique arsenal, among which are her iconic Bracelets of Submission. Boomstick: Ah. That sounds like some weird BDSM shit. Wiz: Well... they kind of were, but the universe has been reset more than enough times to change all that, thank God. Boomstick: Right. Anyway, those bracelets are her greatest tool for defense. Wiz: Forged by the Smith God Hephaestus using the remains of Zeus' legendary aegis shield, the bracelets are impervious to nearly anything, including gunfire, demon lightning, and kryptonian heat vision. Which can be hotter than the sun. Boomstick: They can summon Zeus' lightning, or even the indestructible aegis they were made from. Wiz: To avoid collateral damage, the bracelets also suppress some of Diana's strength. Taking them off vastly increases her godly power. Boomstick: Oh, and she can use them to summon weapons like her magic sword. Wiz: Also forged by Hephaestus, this sword's edge is so sharp that it can slice through microscopic atoms. This means a precision strike from Wonder Woman can cut through nearly any material. Boomstick: Man, this Asbestos God makes some top notch stuff. Wonder if he does commissions? Wiz: Well, he's not responsible for Diana's final weapon, the Lasso of Truth. Boomstick: This unbreakable whip has the power to make anybody it touches tell the truth. Bad news for any cheating boyfriends she might have. Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Results Wiz: The Winner is... Trivia *This is the first episode of DEATH BATTLE! to feature two returning combatants. **This is also the first DEATH BATTLE episode to feature both a DEATH BATTLE winner (Thor) and loser (Wonder Woman) facing each other. **This is also the the 2nd episode of Season 4 to have combatants from Season 1, with the first being Metal Sonic VS Zero. **This is also the first DEATH BATTLE where both returning combatants aren't pitted against each other in a remastered fight or rematch. *This is the first Marvel VS DC fight that is also a Male VS Female fight. **This is also the first 3D animated Marvel VS DC fight where two heroes are fighting each other. *This battle is likely being done to commemorate the Justice League movie and Thor: Ragnarok, both of which will be released a few weeks after this Death Batte. *Coincidentally, the Wonder Woman movie and Thor: Ragnarok are released in 2017 the same year as this Death Battle. *This is the 42nd rivalry-themed episode in the series. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Death battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights with voice actors